Mario Party 7
Mario Party 7 is TheRunawayGuys 29th LP. Description August 25, 2018 - October 30th, 2018 "Traveling the world inside of a board game!" Characters Emile changed from Princess Daisy to Toad after not winning a single board in either Mario Party 5 or 6. *Jon plays as Waluigi *Tim plays as Yoshi *Emile plays as Toad Board Results Grand Canal #'Waluigi (Jon) - 7 Stars and 53 Coins' #Toad (Chugga) - 3 Stars and 114 Coins #Mario (CPU) - 3 Stars and 81 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 3 Stars and 15 Coins'' Pagoda Peak #'Toad (Chugga) -' 7 Stars and 24 Coins #Peach (CPU) - 3 Stars and 66 Coins #Waluigi (Jon) - 3 Stars and 38 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Star and 115 Coins'' Pyramid Park #'Yoshi (NCS) - 8 Stars and 34 Coins' #Waluigi (Jon) - 7 Stars and 43 Coins #Dry Bones (CPU) - 5 Stars and 36 Coins #''Toad (Chugga) - 4 Stars and 123 Coins'' Neon Heights #'Toad (Chugga) -' 9 Stars and 103 Coins #Waluigi (Jon) - 6 Stars and 184 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 3 Stars and 93 Coins #''Boo (CPU) - 0 Stars and 48 Coins'' Windmillville #'Waluigi (Jon) - 6 Stars and 5 Coins' #Daisy (CPU) - 4 Stars and 20 Coins #Toad (Chugga) - 3 Stars and 15 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 3 Star and 12 Coins'' Bowser's Enchanted Inferno! #'Yoshi (NCS) - 7 stars and 34 Coins' #Toad (Chugga) - 7 stars and 24 Coins #Waluigi (Jon) - 3 stars and 96 Coins #''Toadette (CPU) - 2 stars and 29 Coins'' Overall Wins #'Emile - 2' #Jon - 2 #NCS - 2 #''AI - 0'' Solo Mode Characters *Jon plays as "Waaaah " (Waluigi) **Pregame Message: "Waluigi numbah 72!" **Winning Message: "Oops, meant 27!" *Tim also plays as "Timothy" (Luigi) **Pregame Message: "IN THE BATHROOM!" **Winning Message: "COJIRO!" *Emile plays as "Chugga " (Toad) **Pregame Message: "I'm gonna try!" **Winning Message: "Yeehaw! I did it!" *''Tim played as "Masae" (Yoshi) in the first board'' **''Pregame Message: "Yoshi!"'' **''Winning Message: "Yoshi!"'' Grand Canal #'Chugga (Chugga) - Won (First to get 2 stars)' #Masae (NCS) - Lost Pagoda Peak #'Waaaah (Jon) - Won (Reach the mountiantop with 100 coins)' #Chugga (Chugga) - Lost Pyramid Park #'Waaaah (Jon) - Won (Steal the star and bring it to the ''Bowser Sphinx)' #Timothy (NCS) - Lost Neon Heights #'Timothy (NCS) - Won (First to get 3 stars)' #Chugga (Chugga) - Lost Windmillville #'Waaaah (Jon) - Won (First to fix 3 windmills)' #Chugga (Chugga) - Lost Bowser's Enchanted Inferno! #'Waaaah (Jon) - Won (Get a star, get to the start and defeat Bowser)' #Timothy (NCS) - Lost Overall Wins #'Jon - 4''' #Emile - 1 #NCS - 1 Bonus Stars Minigame Star *Emile: 1 *Tim: 0 *Jon: 3 *CPU: 0 Orb Star *Emile: 2 *Tim: 1 *Jon: 0 *CPU: 0 Action Star *Emile: 0 *Tim: 0 *Jon: 1 *CPU: 1 Shopping Star *Emile: 1 *Tim: 0 *Jon: 3 *CPU: 1 Red Star *Emile: 1 *Tim: 1 *Jon: 1 *CPU: 1 Running Star *Emile: 1 *Tim: 1 *Jon: 0 *CPU: 0 Amount of Bonus Stars *Emile: 6 *Tim: 3 *Jon: 8 *CPU: 3 Memorable Moments *Emile not knowing what a bosom is. *Mario punching his own teammate (Jon) in Tile and Error *Peach dueling Jon twice; first for a star and then again for half of his coins, even though Emile was in 1st place and Jon only having 4 coins during the second duel. Jon regained the Star later hoping for a chance to make it interesting. *Emile (ahead three Stars but behind then-second Jon in Coins) having the top score in four of six Bonus Stars, guaranteeing his first victory since his victory on Bowser's Gnarly Party in Mario Party 4. He went on to do it again at Neon Heights (again he took 4 of 6 with second having both of the other two). *Jon and Emile fighting over a character space (Jon would set a space, then Emile, within throwing range, would overwrite it). *Chugga getting two stars in one turn during Neon Heights *Boo dueling Jon near the end of the game when he could've changed the game and ended up losing half his coins anyway. Jon then later yelled that he would punch the disc after the game ends. *Jon's near-comeback from having 0 Stars for most of the game *Koopa Kid stealing only one coin from a windmill in Windmillville. *Jon creating a profile for Solo mode with Waluigi named "Waaaah " *"Waluigi numbah 72... Oops, meant 27!" *Jon getting a Star thanks to a Flutter and clearing Bowser's Lovely Lift within a four turn game at Bowser's Enchanted Inferno. Trivia *Mario Party 7 was also played during The Runaway Guys Colosseum. It was an 8-player game where people swapped places through donation. *Chugga has switched from Daisy to Toad. **Chugga was originally going to play as Toad in 5 and 6, but went with Daisy after the TRG stream. After not winning any board in Mario Party 5 or 6, Chugga switched to Toad. *With Tim's victory on Pyramid Park, the first three boards had a different TRG member claim victory. Before then, that hasn't happened since the first Mario Party. **Not counting Mario Party 5 partly because the AI won the first board *This is the first Mario Party game that Chugga has won a board since Mario Party 4. **Again, Emile stopped a Jon win streak of at least four boards. (including repeat boards) **It is assumed his switch to Toad helped. **It is also the first time since Mario Party 3 where Chugga has won multiple boards. *This is the first Mario Party game where the boards were won evenly by each TRG member. **This is the only GameCube-era Mario Party game that wasn't swept by Jon. **Had Tim not pulled off his second comeback of the LP Emile would've won outright; he won by stats instead. *Both boards Tim won came after Tim making a huge comeback. **In Pyramid Park he had 2 stars with 5 turns to go, he however ended the game with 6 stars (Bonus stars not counted) **In Bowser's Enchanted Inferno Emile had a 3 star lead over anyone with 4 turns to go. Tim proceeded to get 2 stars in one turn, followed by another one in the next turn. Another one followed in the final turn. Bowser's Enchanted Inferno had everything on the line (had either Emile or Jon won they would've won the game overall, Tim's win forced a three-way tie while also denying the first-ever case of everyone (even the AI) winning a main board in the same Mario Party; the only game with a win by the AI was Mario Party 5, where Emile got blanked) *Jon is the only one who won the same board (Windmillville) in both Party and Solo Cruise. **In fact, Jon went undefeated in the Solo Cruise. He even cleared Bowser's Enchanted Inferno in four turns, having gone to the Star Space via Flutter and beaten Bowser's Lovely Lift on the first attempt. **His other Party Cruise win was Grand Canal; that board's Solo Cruise bout was between Emile and Tim, the only board whose Party Cruise winner wasn't competing on the Solo Cruise, and Jon's win at Windmillville was the only time a board's Party Cruise winner won it in Solo Cruise (Tim and Emile both lost both of their respective boards, Tim's win at Neon Heights the only Party winner's Solo loss that wasn't to Jon) Category:Mario Party Series Category:Collabs Category:Mario Party 7